Rodeo Camp
by PhantomEquine
Summary: What would happen if the characters from the movie went to a rodeo camp? Read and find out! R&R please...
1. Pick up

"Ugh! Do I really have to come? Can't I just stay here? Please?" Raoul wasn't happy hearing Christine saying that she was bringing him on a trip to a rodeo camp. Raoul was an okay horse rider, but didn't know much about horses, and didn't like them much. (fop) He never admitted it though.

"Yes, you have to come. It wouldn't be much fun for the rest of us if you didn't go now would it?" Christine said as she was dragging Raoul upstairs for him pack his things, giving him rug burns all the way up.

Once at the top of the stairs, Raoul stood up, rubbing his arms from a rug burn. He stared at Christine. "Wait, who else is coming?" He was afraid to ask.

"Oh, only Madame Giry, Meg, Andre, Firmin, and…" Christine paused, not knowing if she should tell Raoul that Erik was coming too. "…and another friend of mine." She smiled.

"Okay. As long as that 'other' guy doesn't come along, I guess I will go." Raoul sighed, thankful that Erik's name wasn't mentioned. (little does he know…hehe)

Christine crossed her arms in front of her chest. She blocked Raoul from going into his room by standing there. Her eyes were glaring at him. "This so called 'other' guy that you call…his name is Erik." She said coldly. "Now pack." She then left downstairs, leaving Raoul in the doorway confused.

"Whatever…" Raoul sighed and went into the process of packing his things that he would need for a rodeo camp.

--

Raoul was rummaging through his clothes and things wondering what _do_ you bring to a rodeo place. He knew the basic things like boots, but what else? He ended up grabbing what clothes he thought were good. Some long pants, shirts, boots, and of course, his cowboy hat. (I can just see him now…lol)

Raoul shoved everything in his suitcase, and thumped it all the way downstairs. Christine was sitting on the couch. She turned around and looked at Raoul with his suitcase. "Got everything you need?" She asked.

Raoul plopped the suitcase full of clothes on the chair next to him. "I'm sure I do." He looked at her like he knew everything about going to a rodeo camp. Even though he knew little what he was in for.

"Are you positive? This is going to bee a week long trip."

"Christine, do you think I wouldn't bring anything less then for a week long trip? I've got everything." Well, he hopped he packed enough for a week. "Now, where is your stuff?" He laughed. "I bet you haven't even…"

"It's in the van." She said, cutting Raoul off in his sentence.

"Wh- what? When did you pack? I never saw you?" Raoul was confused. He never saw her come up to pack her things while he was packing.

"I packed last night." She said, just sitting there on the couch so innocently with a smile that would make you say awww as if a puppy was sitting there. Christine jumped up from her spot on the couch and took Raoul but the arm, catching him off guard, causing him to fall. "Would you get up off the ground and grab your things. We need to go pick up the others. Come on."

Raoul huffed and got his things. He followed Christine out to the van and went around to the back to put his suitcase away. He opened the back door, and sure enough, there was Christine's suitcase already there. He looked up to the front of the van where Christine was sitting in the drivers place. "Told you I packed before."

Raoul placed his suitcase down, and shut the door. Then he walked around to the passenger seat and hopped in. "Ok, where first?" he asked looking out the window like a little kid that didn't want to leave the house.

"To the Giry's place!" Christine said with glee. She turned the car keys, and off they went to pick up Madame Giry and Meg.

--

They arrived at the Giry household only a few minutes after they left their own house. Christine parked the van in front of the house, and then got out.

"Aren't you coming?" Christine asked Raoul, who was still sitting in the front seat with his arms crossed.

"No." he said plainly.

"Fine." She ran up the steps to the front door, and knocked on it. She heard someone coming to the door. The door handle saw turned and Meg was standing before Christine now.

"Hello Christine." She sweetly said. "Where is Raoul? I thought you said he was coming?" She looked at Christine confused.

Christine sighed. "Oh he's in the van still." She then lowered her voice so only Meg could hear. "He's not very happy about going on this trip." She and Meg giggled. Then Madame Giry interrupted.

"And just what are you two laughing at?" She put a hand on Meg's shoulder which caused Meg to startle a bit.

"Oh nothing mother." Meg turned around to face her mother.

"Well, go get your things." Madame Giry pushed Meg off to go get her things. "Come on in, Christine." She invited Christine in.

After a moment of silence, Meg came around the corner with her suitcase. Well, two suitcases.

"Why in the world do you have two suitcases?" Christine shook her head. "It's only a week trip. I'm sure you'll have enough room in one suitcase."

"Oh no I won't. Just wait till we get there, then you'll see why I have two suitcases." The two giggled again.

"Alright you two. Meg, go put your stuff in the van. I'll be right out." Madame Giry turned and Christine and Meg left out to the van.

Christine took one of Meg's suitcases and helped her put them away in the back of the van. They left the back door open for Meg's mother to put her suitcase in. Christine got back into the drivers seat, while Meg sat in the seat behind her.

"So Raoul," Meg began. "This is going to be a fun trip, hun?"

"Oh, yeah." He said sarcastically.

Madame Giry had put her suitcase in the back of the van without any of the others even notice. She got into the seat next to Meg. (A/n you know how those vans are, how they have the two seats in the front, three can sit in the middle, three in the next, and I think four in the back. They have like four or so rows in those things. I've been in one.)

"And off we go to pick up Andre and Firmin!" Christine said once again in glee.

--

They went and picked up Andre and Firmin, and basically it was the same thing when they picked up the Giry's. Raoul thought they were done picking people up, when Christine said, "Ok, now Carlotta…" She heard everyone in the back groan. "Well, she wanted to come." They drove off and picked her up. She was in a little bit of a bad mood, so no one asked what was wrong. Seeing that she was literally about to explode.

"Ok, now to the Opera Populair." This time, Christine said it a little calmer.

Raoul sat up in his seat. "What do you meant 'to the Opera Populair'? What could you possibly need to bring to a rodeo camp that would be there?"

"Ummm…you'll see." Was all she said, and before they knew it, they were there. "I'll be right back." Christine left and ran inside.

Only a few minutes later, she came back. But she came back with someone Raoul would not be happy to see. Raoul heard the side door open, and then close. He then felt the presence of someone sitting behind him, but he ignored it. He thought it was just one of the others they had picked up, that had moved or something.

Three seconds after Christine started the van, someone spoke Raoul's name. "Hello Raoul." He froze. He knew that voice. He turned and peeked behind the seat at the top. There he saw his worst nightmare. Erik. "Well this is going to be a fun trip wont it?" Erik asked. But Raoul just turned back around and sat back down in the seat thinking to himself, 'I'll be ok, its all going to be fine, nothing is going to happen…"


	2. Car ride

Not long into the car ride, Erik decided to make this trip fun for himself. He gently pushed the back of Raoul's seat with his foot, just hard enough for him to feel it. Raoul turned his head around slightly and mouthed the words "stop it". Erik on the other hand, just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed the words "what? I didn't do anything." But Raoul just rolled his eyes. Erik chuckled to himself.

Everyone was chatting away about different things. Madame Giry was talking to Meg about her ballet positions.

"Meg, you must practice. You won't get anywhere if you don't." Madame Giry shook her head.

"I know mother, its just…" Meg could put any words to her not practicing. She loved doing ballet, but she hated having to practice. Her mother had her on a tight schedule. She had to practice three hours every day, and Meg got bored with it.

Andre and Firmin were just talking about how the plays had gone, and what plays where coming to perform soon.

Erik started pushing on Raoul's seat again, and Raoul turned around again and said stop it again. Erik did the same in saying he didn't do it.

Minutes later, and many more pushing's on Raoul's seat, Erik did it once again. But this time Raoul screamed out "WOULD YOU JUST STOP IT!" Everyone in the van looked at Raoul, who was turned around in his seat looked angrily at Erik. Erik was just looking out the window when he noticed everyone was looking at him now.

"What?" He asked. Then he looked at Raoul. "I'm not doing anything." Everyone was now just letting the two argue it out. But as soon as it went quiet, Erik did it once more.

"THAT'S IT!" Raoul screamed. "Pull over." Raoul made Christine pull the van over to the side of the road. Once they stopped, Raoul got out of the van, and went to go sit in the back…with Carlotta. So now there were TWO angry people in the back.

"Ok now," Christine huffed. "Can we get going again?" Raoul didn't say anything and just looked out the window. Christine started the van back up, and they took off.

Erik would have bugged Raoul even more, by turning around and just staring at him and seeing how long it would take Raoul to get annoyed. But he knew everyone was getting annoyed by it too. And he didn't want Christine to be angry on this trip. (A/n you know how if you stare at someone, and they notice that you're staring at them? And then you just keep staring. They will look over at you to see if you're still staring, but then look away quickly because you are staring. And then they keep looking at you to see if you're still staring…and you are. It's so funny. That's what Erik was going to do.)

--

A/n I know, short. But it's something. Next chapter…arriving at camp! Yay!


	3. Arriving at Camp

The beginning of this story is for Winters Goddess…

--

They were just about ten minutes away from the camp, when Erik thought it was too quiet. He started making popping noises with his mouth, but started out quietly. No one was really paying attention, accept Raoul. He was fully aware of what Erik was doing, and knew that Erik was doing it to bug him.

Erik looked around at Raoul, who gave him an evil glare. Erik turned back around, increasing the sound of the popping noises. This time Meg noticed it. She looked at him as if he were nuts, then smiled and shook her head. Erik smiled and looked back at Raoul, who was looking out the window. Erik made another popping noise, and Raoul glared at him. Erik made another pop and Raoul mouthed "stop it". Erik turned around and made one loud pop.

"Would you just stop it? God!" Raoul huffed and continued to look out the window.

"Erik," Christine said to him calmly. "Would you just be quiet for five minutes? We're nearly there." She smiled and shook her head. Madame Giry looked over at Erik and smiled and shook her head as well. Erik just shrugged and then looked out the window.

--

Minutes later, they were driving through the entrance of the rodeo camp. There were huge pastures full of horses, to the right side of them. On the left, was another big pasture, but there were some cows. Well, calf's really. Raoul moaned as they drove farther and farther onto the ranch. This wasn't what he considered fun.

Christine on the other hand was really excited about this. She loved horses, but never got the chance to own one. Meg was literally going to jump out of the van she was so excited. Andre and Firmin were ok about coming to this place. Carlotta wanted to come, but only because she didn't want to be left behind while everyone else went on this trip.

Christine pulled the van into the parking lot that was made there, and everyone got out. There were other people there of course, but it wasn't crowded.

They got there just in time. A main lady instructor of the place was announcing for everyone to gather around.

"Come on!" Christine said to the rest of the gang. She and Meg ran up to where everyone else was gathering. Andre, Firmin, and Carlotta just walked to the group. Raoul followed Christine closely, and Erik just stayed at the back of the group.

"Ok listen up ya'll…" the instructor announced. "Welcome to 'Box R Ranch'. My name is Vicky. We will be teaching those of you who don't know how to ride, to ride. The one's who do know how, will be a great help. We hope ya'll have fun, and meet some new people…"

_How many times is she going to say "ya'll"? I better not go home saying that… _Erik thought to himself.

"…Okay now, I would like it if all the guys here would make their way up to that platform up there…" She pointed to a platform not far away from where they were right now. "…and I'd like all the girls here to gather around the stables please. Alright, get going." Vicky made her way down to the stables, where the girls where going.

"Stop being such a baby, Raoul. Just go over there. Look Andre, Firmin, and Erik are going…" Christine was trying to get Raoul to go with the others, but knowing him, he didn't want to leave his Christine. Plus, he just didn't want to go.

"Oh yeah, Erik's going over there. That makes me feel so much better." Raoul looked back and saw Erik walked away with Andre and Firmin.

"Just go, Raoul. I'll be right over there." Christine just left. Raoul sighed and turned to go with the other guys.

--

(Ok, the girls…)

Christine caught up to Meg. Madame Giry and Carlotta where just in front of them talking.

"What took you so long girl?" Meg asked.

Christine sighed and looked behind her, back at Raoul. "Raoul is going to have a hard time here…" she giggled. Meg looked back at Raoul too.

"He's such a baby."

"That's what I said. He won't leave me alone right now…ugh." She smiled at Meg, and they began to giggle. But they were soon cut off by another lady. Younger than the one they first heard when they arrived.

"Hey ya'll! My name is Elizabeth, but ya'll can call me Lizzy for short." This lady was a young girl, probably in her late teens or early twenties. Her hair was a dark blonde, and was in a ponytail. She wore dark blue jeans, and a white t-shirt that said, "Born to Ride" on it. "I am your counselor for this week, so if you have any troubles or need help, I'm in that cabin over there, cabin 254." She pointed to a row of cabins that were far away from the rest, but closer to the stables.

_Counselor cabins…_ Meg thought.

--

(Ok, the guys…)

Erik looked behind him as an upset Raoul came over in join the guy group.

"What? Homesick already are we? Poor baby…" Erik teased and laughed.

"Oh shut up." Raoul snapped back. Erik just chuckled to himself.

Soon their counselor came onto the platform. "Hey there ya'll."

_UGH! I'm getting sick of that "ya'll". _Erik was going to go insane if he heard that again.

"My names Tomas, but call me Tom, please. That young lady down there with the girls is my sister Elizabeth. But she likes to be called Lizzy. We're going to teach you how to become a, well what we call a cowboy." He laughed. He told them the same that Lizzy did. If they needed help or whatnot, he was down in the cabins where Lizzy had shown the girls.

-----------------------------------------

Ok…I will update as soon as I can.

Next chapter, CABINS! Guess what two get the same cabin? I think you know who…


	4. Finding Cabin mates

After many minutes of talking about 'Box R Ranch', all the guys and girls got into one big group again. Raoul was glad to be back with his Christine, but unhappy about knowing that the guys and girls would be in separate cabins.

Everyone gathered around the original spot where Lizzy was now standing.

"Ok people, this is how ya'll are going to know what cabin your in, and who's in it with you. We're going to make this fun. In this hat," she said holding up a black cowgirl hat. "are numbers. Everyone here will draw a number. There are five numbers of the same. Once you've pulled a number, ya'll have to find the four other people with that same number. Once your group is formed, whatever number your group has is your cabin number. There will be numbers for the girls and numbers for the guys. Get to it!"

Some people said yippee, others groaned, and some didn't care how they were doing it. Everyone picked a number and set off to find the four other people with that same number. Christine pulled the cabin number 212. Ironically, Meg and her mother had that same number as well. Carlotta had pulled the number 213, so she was close. But the rest of her group was a bunch of teenagers.

Christine, Meg, and her mother went to find the two other girls that would be in their group. There was one girl that was named Chelsie, and her sister Veronica. Veronica wasn't a happy camper right now. She was like Raoul. She didn't want to come on this trip, she didn't like horses, but Chelsie had made her go.

"Hey there!" Chelsie said when she found Christine and the group. "My name is Chelsie, and this," she pointed to the girl behind her. "is my sister Veronica." Veronica just did a quick little smile. She had black hair that went down below her shoulders, and wore the color black. She wasn't Goth, but she could easily look like it. Her sister on the other hand had a light brown colored hair at shoulder length, and was just perky as could be.

"Hi there. My name is Christine, and this is Meg," Meg smiled and waved. "and her mother, Madame Giry." All were introduced, and talked about different things while everyone else at the camp there were still getting into groups.

Erik found the rest of his group. It was him, a younger fellow named Jason, with his friend Jerry. Then the worst thing came. Raoul walked up to the group Erik was in.

"What are you coming over here for…?" Erik asked. But then it hit Erik. He and Erik just stared at each other.

"Don't bug me, and we'll all be fine." Was all Raoul said to Erik.

--

So everyone was in their groups now. The announcer told them to put their things in their cabins. And so they did.

Christine, Carlotta, and Meg and her mother went to the van to get their stuff, where they met up with the guys.

"So what is your group contained with?" Christine asked Erik.

Erik had his arms crossed and glared at Raoul, who glared back. "Our group contains two other guys, me, and him…" Erik just kept glaring at Raoul.

Christine and Meg looked at each other and laughed. "Well that should be interesting." Meg said in between a laugh.

They all got their things from the van, and went their separate ways. The guys went to their cabin, and the girls to theirs.

--

Ok, there's some more. I would have written more…but I'm tired for the night. I'll try to update as soon as I can tomorrow…or the day after that…


	5. Settling In

Christine went with Meg and her mother to their cabin, along with Chelsie and her sister. They found the cabin and opened the door. It wasn't much; just four bunk-beds, so there were eight beds, but other than that, it was nothing.

"Ok girls, we are going to spice up this cabin so it's the best one there could ever be." Christine said stepping up, and putting her suitcase on a top bunk. The others put on a smile and called their bunks. Meg on the top bunk right next to Christine's, and her mother chose the one under Meg. Chelsie picked the one close to Meg, on top as well, but Veronica on the other hand, picked the one farthest away from the group, put her things on the bottom bunk of it, and then immediately put up a black blanket on the side, so you couldn't look into where she was to be.

The others gave Chelsie a worried look, and asked Chelsie, "Did we do or say something wrong?"

Chelsie just shook her head and replied, "No, she always does this." Chelsie walked over to Veronicas bunk, and went to the open end.

Veronica was unpacking her things in the darkness, when she noticed Chelsie looking at her. "What do you want?" Veronica asked coldly.

"Well," Chelsie started. "I was wondering why you always put this up?" she said touching the blanket.

"So I don't get annoyed by you." Veronica shot and evil look at her sister and then continued unpacking.

Hearing this, the others gasped and looked at Chelsie with a worried looked.

"Oh she's just unhappy." Chelsie reassured the group.

Christine wasn't too sure what to think of Veronica. She wondered if Veronica was just unhappy, or if Chelsie was just lying that Veronica was unhappy. Christine had seen a large bruise on Chrlsie's upper arm, and wondered if it was from abuse…if Veronica had hit her.

--

The two other guys that were in the group with Erik ran up to the cabin, and called their bunks. They got two top ones by each other. Erik got into the cabin, and pondered for a second. He new what bunk he wanted, but couldn't decide if he should take the top or bottom bunk. He finally chose the top, and put his things on the bottom.

When Raoul walked up, Erik just ignored him, but smiled evilly to himself. Raoul picked the top bunk across the room from Erik. So everyone had a top bunk in that cabin. Erik wondered why, but didn't want to ask.

Jason and Jerry started to walk out of the cabin, but before they did, they asked, "You guys want to come? We're going to go down to the river."

Erik shook his head, and then started setting some things up. Raoul saw that Erik shook his head, so he said, "Well if your not going, then I am." Raoul closed his suitcase and left with Jason and Jerry.

Erik smiled, thankful that he could be alone from people for now.

--

Back in the cabin where Carlotta was staying, she was getting annoyed by the teenagers in her group. She was sick and tired of hearing about some guy name Nick at their school or something. She had picked the bottom bunk, away from the "girls".

Andre and Firmin were ok with their cabin mates. It was only the two of them, and two other men. They looked like they knew a lot about horses and rodeo's.

"So, have you two done this before?" Andre asked.

The two men looked at each other. "Have we done this before? This is our eighth time here. So yeah, I guess you could say we've done this before." They all laughed.

--

Veronica just sat in her dark bed. Chelsie looked at Meg, her mother, and Christine. "You guys want to go check out the stables?"

"Well I think I'm going to go see how Carlotta is doing, ha." She smiled and left the cabin.

"Well I know I'm coming. I love horses." Christine told Chelsie. Meg came along too, not wanting to be left alone with Veronica, and she too wanted to check out this place.

"Veronica," Chelsie started. "We're going to go check out the stables, ok?"

"Whatever…" Veronica sighed.

Chelsie shook her head and they all left to check out the stables and the rest of the camp.


	6. Horses and a Wet Raoul

Chelsie, Meg, and Christine made their way down to the stables. They wanted to see what horses they had there.

"I like this one…" Chelsie said. "She's beautiful. It says here that her name is Beauty. Well I can see why that would be her name, look at her." The mare she was looking at was an appaloosa. She had spots just on her rear, and it looked like someone had drilled holes in her. Her eyes were dark brown, and she was really sweet. "I want this one for the week."

They spent the next hour looking around the camp. They were walking on a trail that was near, and noticed the river.

"Hey, didn't the guys go down there?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, they did." Replied Christine. "I wonder how…" She was going to finish, but she stopped dead in her tracks. Raoul was coming down the trail in front of them…drenched.

"What happened to you?" They all asked.

All Raoul did to reply was point toward the river and say "them". The girls laugh.

"Oh yeah, laugh all you want. Just wait till it happens to you." He stomped passed them and went up to his cabin. The one place he didn't want to be.

"Poor Raoul." All three of them laughed again, and then went back to their cabin as well.

Raoul opened the door of his cabin, dripping water all over the place.

He was greeted with the bursting laughter of Erik, who laying on his top bunk.

"What happened to…" Erik began, but Raoul cut him off.

"Don't…ask." Raoul then grabbed a towel and dried himself off.


End file.
